narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arata Uchiha
:Please note that this is the rewritten version of this character. If you are looking for the article on the previous version of this character that partook in an earlier Fanon Canon Project, then please visit Arata Senju. (うちはアラタ, Uchiha Arata), is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He is different from the other members, he has a Gold Sharingan not have by other members. He was able to use the 5 elements of different nature as inherited from his father's strength, he is a genius, he was even able to complete the mission Rank A levels quickly. Uniqueness owned by Arata's making all residents in the village admired, but he often went wandering to another country to learn and deepen the strength of 5 elements. Background Arata was born at January 15, he is the eldest son of his father Uchiha Xander and her mother Senju Hanako, 1 years later his brother named Uchiha Azura was born and become the youngest son of his father Uchiha Xander and her mother Senju Hanako. 6 years after her younger brother was born was born, his mother died when sealing the five tailed beast to someone ninja named Han a missing-nin from Iwagakure using the dead Dead Demon Consuming Seal order Uzushiogakure village was not destroyed by the bijuu, 2 years after his mother died he lost his father while his father died protecting Uzushiogakure village of Otogakure village attack led by Orochimaru, before going left her two children Xander notices to Arata and Azura by saying: "You have to leave the village Uzushiogakure and fled to another village, and also practice hard in order to protect yourself and others who have a bond with them, father and mother will always love you." Arata kept running with his younger brother and kept away from the village Uzushiogakure, when they ran a fairly heavy rain fell, and the Azure fainted from exhaustion, Arata then holding her brother in order to continue to move away from the village Uzushiogakure, because he has reached the limit conk the front gate of the village Konohagakure, a gatekeeper Jonin village of Konohagakure's up to her and bring them to the hospital Konohagakure, since that time they lived in the village Konohagakure and adopted by the village Konohagakure to be allowed to stay in Konoha Orphanage along with her younger brother. At the age of 9 years Arata was eager to go to Konoha Academy to learn the martial art of ninjutsu master ninja and well, however Arata has five natural elements inherited from his father. The work done by Arata to get into the academy fails because it does not pass the exam, but he succeeded when he was 12 years old. Together with the other Genin, Arata entered Team 5 led a Jonin supervisor named Himura Kenshin, a legendary swordsman who settled in Konohagakure after his village was destroyed. Arata calm and relaxed and realistic that he believes he could be the strongest among the team members. Due to recall the past, Arata enormous suffering as orphans. He tried to forget about all that, but could not. Because really suffer, Arata generate gold Sharingan, Sharingan is very unique because the colors are different on the Uchiha clan members generally. Arata wonder why he could have Sharingan golden, Arata started finding out about her eyes secret. Each after completing a mission with his team Arata always find references in the village and outside the village about the Sharingan. Arata find a secret place underground near Konohagakure, because Arata has Sharingan he could open the seal cover door Naka Shrine using Naka Shrine Pass Technique. Arata then enter the secret entrance, when in Arata using fire as a lamp, then Arata find a stone monument inside the venue. Arata reading of the monument using his Sharingan, written the secrets of the Mangekyō Sharingan, reviews such as instructions on how to obtain it, and its ability to control the Nine-Tails. Arata can not read the text as a whole because there are parts that can only be read by the above levels Sharingan, the Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan. Category:Uchiha Clan